Seven Deadly Sins
by screaming-poetically
Summary: Each day he’s with her, he wonders how far he’s descended. FL. 100 word drabbles.


**Title:** Seven Deadly Sins  
**Summary:** Each day he's with her, he wonders how far he's descended. FL. 100 word drabbles.  
**Disclaimer:** The names of all characters contained herein are the property of Anthony Zuiker, Jerry Bruckheimer Television, CBS and Alliance Atlantis. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission.  
**A/N:** A different sort of FL fic than I usually write, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hope you all like it.  
**Rating:** T

**Seven Deadly Sins**

"_I'll follow thee, and make a heaven of hell.  
To die upon the hand I love so well."  
-William Shakespeare_

i.

It's Flack's _Pride_ that at first keeps him from asking Lindsay to be with him. He meets Aiden in a bar one night, tells her about the new girl from Montana. It's easy for Aiden to tell that he's in love, not a faded love but a vibrant love. She says that he's being too vain, that he needs to end this.

Aiden says, "You'll never know love unless you surrender to it, Don."

And he does, biting back his pride to ask Lindsay on a date. She says yes, and he thinks this is the start of something good.

ii.

A few months later Flack sees her talking to Danny and though he knows that Lindsay loves him—how many times has she said it, how many times has he said it back?—he's struck with a sudden bout of _Envy_. Sometimes he wishes that he could talk to her about alleles and labwork, but he doesn't understand those things. He only knows old fashioned policework, and parts of him worry that isn't good enough.

"I hate that it makes Danny closer to you," he says later.

"But he could never love me the way that you do," she replies.

iii.

It's _Gluttony_ that has Flack lurking around the lab on his days off. It's an inordinate desire to be around her more than is necessary. Somehow, he's become addicted. She's just a country girl, and he's just a city boy, but he needs her. Stella spots him in the breakroom one day and asks him what he's doing.

He falters and doesn't know what to say; he doesn't know if the other CSIs know, exactly, about him and Lindsay.

But he figures Stella knows when she says, smiling, "Sure, Flack, but she won't be in for another hour or so."

iv.

As she murmurs a protest somewhere beneath his ear, something about professional decency and breaking the law—maybe indecent exposure, or sex in a public place?—he's too busy letting his hands push up her skirt. Flack's thoughts are dominated by _Lust_. She presses herself against him and when she licks and bites at his neck, it rouses a heat in him that he thinks might burn him alive.

They're a tangle of limbs in a supply closet, still half-dressed, and when he comes he muffles his cry in the crook of her neck, and it feels so very familiar.

v.

It's when he sees Danny holding her hand one day that he's overcome with _Wrath_. Later when she comes home, for his apartment has become home to both of them, they have a fight. He accuses her of cheating on him and she calls him a closed-off, egocentric, smug bastard and throws a book at his head. It's rather heavy and leaves a cut just above his right eye.

"You hit me in the eye with a book," he says, disbelieving.

She laughs suddenly, pulling him into her embrace.

"I could never love anybody but you, Don," she says gently.

vi.

It's the strangest sort of _Greed_, he thinks. He has this insatiable need to buy her something so when he calls up Aiden, she takes him to a jewelry store and he ends up buying an engagement ring. He can't help but think Aiden knew—and she probably did—that he'd end up buying something like that. But now Flack doesn't know what to do.

He wants to keep Lindsay to himself; he can't stand the thought of any other man loving her. Flack knows this as greed, but when he shows Lindsay the ring all she does is smile.

vii.

It's 2 a.m. and he's laughing with Lindsay, quietly of course because who would want one's neighbors to know one can hear their bedsprings squeaking? She curls into his side and kisses his neck softly, whispers "I love you" and trails her hand down his chest.

When his cellphone rings an hour later (double homicide in Brooklyn) he has no desire to leave her. This is _Sloth_ at its best, he realizes. When she rolls on top of him, her hair curtaining his face, he feels content.

Even more so, when afterwards he can hear their hearts beating in tandem.

_finis._


End file.
